


Why're You Guys Looking At Each Other Like You Just Fell In Love?

by bloody_inspired_A5



Category: Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015), The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Aris/Thomas only wanted by Aris, Based off The Scorch Trials Trailer, Bottom Thomas, Jealous Newt, M/M, Marking, Mostly Newtmas, Shower Sex, Top Newt, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off The Scorch Trials book and The Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials trailer.<br/>"Why're you guys looking at each other like you just fell in love?"<br/>(When reading this line, I guess you could say I got 'Bloody Inspired') *wink* *wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why're You Guys Looking At Each Other Like You Just Fell In Love?

Thomas stared at the other boy with intensity. Aris, the other boy, did the same back. Newt on the other hand was watching Aris with complete disgust. 

"What's going on?" Newt asked, looking back and forth between Thomas and Aris. "Why're you guys looking at each other like you just fell in love?" 

"He can do it too," Thomas answered, not taking his eyes off the new kid, seeing the others only in his peripheral vision.

"Do what?" Frypan asked.

"What do you think?" Minho said. "He's a freak like Thomas. They can talk in each other's heads."

At those words, Newt glared at Aris. This new guy, someone they didn't even know they could trust, is talking to Tommy in his  _head!_

Thomas asked Aris some more questions, not telepathically, for a while until everyone thought it was a good idea to get some sleep. Newt watched Aris and Thomas talk for a second before Thomas walked to where he slept. Newt narrowed his eyes when Aris watched Thomas walk away.

Newt couldn't sleep. Not while knowing that at any time, at all, Aris could be talking to Tommy.

 

Newt turned to face where Thomas was suppose to be sleeping and noticed his eyes were shut tightly, as if to block something out. Thomas suddenly sat up on his bed and headed to the bathroom. Waiting a minute or two, Newt then heard the shower running and a sigh of relief from Thomas.

Newt quietly and carefully crept out of bed to where the bathroom was situated, but he just passed by Aris' room and noticed said boy on his bed looking pretty pissed. Newt looked at him and gave him a questioning look. Aris walked over to where Newt was by the door and began talking, whispering, to him. "I told Thomas that I liked him and he said that he already liked some other guy." Newt froze. "Who did he say he liked?" Newt asked. Aris then began to think, tried to remember. "I dunno man, I think the name was like some kind of lizard." 

Newt wanted to scream and jump around the building. Thomas liked him! Newt contained his excitement. "Uh, oh yeah sorry dude, Newt was a guy back in the maze but he chose to stay, yeah Thomas really liked him," Newt said. Aris scoffed and went back into his room.

Newt entered the shower room and saw Thomas' perfect silhouette. Newt undressed himself and pulled the shower curtains back. Thomas felt the cold air hit his back and he turned around.

"Holy— Jesus!" he shouted/whispered at the same time. Thomas immediately went to cover his parts (*wink*)

Newt only chuckled. "Newt! What're yo—" Thomas started but stopped as soon as he noticed Newt was naked. Newt stepped in the shower with Thomas and being taller than Thomas, found it easy to back him into the wall. 

Newt placed one hand on Thomas' cheek, stroking gently, and the other one on the wall. "A little birdy told me that you have a crush on one of the boys," Newt purred, still stroking Thomas' cheek. Thomas' face grew as red as red could get. "Shall we guess who?" Newt continued. Thomas couldn't reply. He was stunned into silence due to what was happening.

"Is it... Minho? I bet he likes you, he's always checking out your ass," Newt began, he stepped forward and licked a line up Thomas' neck making Thomas let out a trembling groan.

"No? Okay, well, is it... Frypan?" Newt carried on and started biting marks under Thomas' jawline. Thomas was positively  _whimpering_. 

With no answer from Thomas, Newt continued.

"Hm... Could it be Aris?" Newt then sucked a large, dark mark at the whimpering boy's throat. Newt snickered.

"Well, if it's not any of them who could it be, Tommy?" 

Thomas was breathing heavily through his nose, afraid that if he opened his mouth he'd let out the most pathetic moan known to man.

"Tom-my," Newt said in a sing-song voice. Thomas knew he was expecting an answer.

"I-It.. It's y-you, Ne—AHH!"  
Thomas was in the middle of his confession when Newt trailed his hands down and gave Thomas' ass a squeeze. 

"What was that, Tommy?" Newt teased.

Thomas inhaled a deep breath.  
"It's you Newt, I like you," he whimpered, his arms wrapped around Newt's neck.

Newt smiled. "Well that's a relief, otherwise this would be very awkward," he laughed, and suddenly lifted Thomas onto his hips and pressed him against the wall. As this happened, Thomas gasped.

"What do you want, Tommy? Come on, tell me what you want," Newt encouraged. 

"Y-you, Newt. Please, please fuck me, N-Newt," Thomas let out. His breathing was way too irregular for him to stay calm.

"As you wish," Newt smirked, and due to the water, it was an easy slide into Thomas.  
Both boys groaned at the friction. 

Newt started at a steady pace, but Thomas started rambling out encouragements like 'moremoremoremoremoreohgodyesyesyesyesyespleasemoreNewt'

Newt then rammed himself into Thomas, and he loved it. Thomas' voice got much louder as did Newt's moans. "You're so perfect for me, Tommy," Newt groaned out.  
"I-I'm n-not—AH— gonna last!" Thomas yelled.  
"Tommy, I'm going to come!" Newt yelled at the same time, and all at once they both came. Thomas' cum went on his chest and Newt's chest and Newt's come inside Thomas, making said boy gasp.

Newt set Thomas down, but held him up so he wouldn't fall. The two boys were panting loudly. 

Suddenly a noise came from behind the two.  
"Hey what're you gu—OH MY SHUCKING FUCK SHIT."  
Newt spun around to see Minho covering his eyes and yelling profanities with the rest of the Gladers behind him, some with the same reaction. Others were just staring, red faced.  
Newt noticed Aris, gobsmacked. 

Newt chuckled. "Do you mind giving us a minute to clean up?" He asked. The Gladers all pushed and shoved to get out. Aris gave Newt a glare before leaving. 

"Did you seriously not close the shower curtain" Thomas mumbled. 

Newt snickered, "I was busy wasn't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, not my best but I hope you liked it :)  
> Thank you so much for reading! Please prompt me in the comments ! (Newtmas, Thominho and Thominewt please :3) Kudos and Comments are ALWAYS appreciated! Comments will always be replied to


End file.
